No One Else's But Mine
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray leaves his husband for Bryan, but is he willing to let Ray go so easy? Please R R none members can review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**No One Else's But Mine**

"Tom...I'm leaving you."  
Those were the words he never wanted to hear.  
There was hate in those words, especially the way Ray had spat his name.  
Tom's body shook violently.  
Tears started to roll down his face.  
He fell to the floor of the hut they lived together in in the White Tiger village.  
"I want a divorce."  
"What did I do that was wrong? Didn't you love me?"  
"I did...one time but the love has gone, I no longer love you...I love Bryan."  
"That Russian son of a bitch?"  
A knock came from the door.  
It was the local priest who had wedded them.

The Priest came to tell them they were no longer married.  
Their law allowed for this to happen.  
"What the fuck? You get the kits?"  
More tears came and more sobs.  
Tom sat down on the bed.  
"Tom, language!"  
Ray took his ring and threw it to the ground.  
"We're through!"  
"When are you leaving?"  
A honking sound came from outside.  
"Now."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Russia."  
Ray picked up the carriers and started loading them into the car.  
They had been blessed with a large amount of kittens, a grand total of 17 but 5 had died before the end of the night.  


* * *

With the 12 sleeping kittens on the coach Ray put his case in.  
"Bye Tom, it was great whilst it lasted...thank you so much."  
He didn't reply.  
He held his face in his hands and cried.  
"Why?" he whispered.  
Then he decided he didn't want to know but if he couldn't have his family...no one else could.  
"Tourus, come out please" he said.  
The Centaur appeared by him.  
"Yes Tom?"  
"Take me ahead of the bus...along way ahead" and stay out of sight of the people on board."  
Tom climbed onto his back and he rode off.  


* * *

Within five minutes he was about twenty minutes ahead of the bus.  
"Now to create a little landslide at the bend."  
Tom launched his Beyblade and it hit into the wall with all the energy he could muster.  
It spun ferociously in the wall slowly gouging out a boulder before it ran out of steam.  
He picked it up again and launched, Tom could only do this about 2 more times.  
After the next spin the boulder fell free and Tourus pushed it out.  
The third spin mined into the wall causing instability.  
"Gotta get all the energy I can...GO!" he launched a 4th time and Tourus started griding with full force at the rock.  
He kept going.  
The blade starting to loose its bite but it kept going.  
Rock chips flew out everywhere as it mined out.  
The over hanging above them looked weak.  
Tom changed his aim for the final to go up the rock and weaken the wall below the over hanging.  
It worked.  
Tom ran up the embankment next to the road above the rock face.  
"Tourus, nearly there."  
He saw more rocks he could move so he did.  
They fell over the edge and smashed below.  
Tourus dug into the rock as Tom threw down stone before he felt it start to give way.  
He threw the last bit over and the over hanging gave way on the blind corner.  
They were helpless.

He moved to a position where he could see it.  
The bus came around the corner.  
The bus was to fast to stop and it smashed into the rock.  
It was turning left around the rock face.  
The momentum of the back carried It right and over the cliff edge.  
Tom scrambled down the hill and looked over to see the bus slam into the rock below and exploded into a fireball.  
"Goodbye Kitty" Tom spat the Kitty.  


* * *

Moscow 21:23  
It was raining.  
A knock came to the door of the house Bryan was living in and hopefully Ray.  
Bryan smiled and went to the door and opened it.  
Tom was there smiling wickedly with a gun.  
"Hi" he said before pulling the trigger.

Author notes

Beywriter: 3rd Bryan death!  
Ray: That was some sick nightmare.  
Tyson: Please review, non members too can review!  
Max: thanks to Lirin Sama who helped come up with the name

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
